baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Ratchild
|allegiance = Neutral |area = Baldur's Gate Central Sewers |friends = Kobold Commandos |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 61 |thac0 = 14 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 4 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 3 |effective_ac = 3 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 12 |breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 9 |level = 6 |hit_points = 22 |weapon_proficiencies = Short Sword (2), Shortbow (2) |no_of_attacks = 1 |xp_value = 350 |reputation_kill = No |creature_code = RATCHILD.cre |spells_abilities = Divine spells: Lv1 – Entangle (2) Lv2 – Hold Person (4) Lv3 – Rigid Thinking (1) }} Ratchild is the leader of a tribe of a dozen Kobolds living in the sewers beneath Baldur's Gate. Upon encountering Gorion's Ward and party, he will summon his commando, to attack them. There is no way to negotiate with him. Dialogue Ratchild will engage the party in dialogue as soon as they enter his line of sight. "I am Ratchild! I destroy all those who oppose my people! Feel the wrath of Ratchild: Feel my wrath and tremble!" * 1. Feel your wrath? By the gods, you're just a kobold. I think you might have a small mix up on who should be trembling. Draw steel my friends, and let's cut up these little dog-men! "You underestimate Ratchild! You and your friends will pay for underestimation. Yip yip yip!" (end dialogue) * 2. Who exactly are your people? "My people are rulers of the deeps. Where your peoples wastes are sent, that where we thrive. Ratchild's tribe is stronger than all others. Ratchild's tribe trained to beat anyone. ANYONE. No one can stand up to Ratchild and tribe!" ** 1. That's wonderful that you live down here where all our waste is dumped. You should be real proud. ** 2. I'm pretty sure we can beat you, Ratchild. "You underestimate Ratchild. Many have done so. Even Harpers have done so. All have felt Ratchild's wrath!" (end dialogue. Ratchild's response here is the same no matter which option you choose.) * 3. Please don't hurt us, oh mighty Ratchild. "You mock Ratchild! No one mocks Ratchild and lives! Yip, yip yip!" (end dialogue) Combat and companions in combat with Ratchild's tribe.|left]] Upon ending the dialogue, Ratchild will summon 11 kobold commandos scattered throughout the passageways connected to the room he is found in. Two in particular will spawn behind the character he is speaking to. Not all of the Kobold Commandos will be visible from the start of the fight, but their locations will become apparent once the party fully enters the room. Ratchild himself is not much of a threat alone, but is able to cast spells. His repertoire includes particularly annoying spells such as Hold Person and Rigid Thinking. The real challenge in the battle, however, comes from his tribe's sheer numbers and the fact your party is surrounded - Ratchild's magic wouldn't be near as much of a problem if the party could actually focus on attacking him wihout getting shot by eleven Arrows of Fire at once. It may be a good idea to have more fragile members of the party wait further up the passage, because they can easily be killed if two or more of the kobolds try to attack him or her at once. Gallery Ratchild.png|Ratchild Interplay Baldur's Gate Screenshot 10.jpg|An encounter with Interplay's promotional Ima DeathBringer and her party – Promotional screenshot Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in BG Category:Enemies in BG: EE